User blog:Yoshi-TheOreo/Ignorance Tastes so Sweet
I'm still laughing from this, and when I finally got this person to shut up, I felt like sharing my wonderful experience that made my day. Hope this brings a smile to your faces. :D Okay, so I was farming Crawmerax with my Hunter; people coming in, snatching what they want, signing out and what not. Then this guy comes along, SucDsNuTz, and hits me with a message saying: "can u giv me pearlescent guns PLZZ". I like to help people, but when they're using mods that one shot everything in their path, what's the point in giving them guns that won't do the same? So I respond, "sry, if i had extras, i would :(". He promptly replies saying he/she will trade guns...I'm sorry, but seeing that you have that Jakobs SMG...with a damage multiplier of five...and x4 fire element...with monochorme plating...tells me your guns are fake and I want no part in it. So I tell him, "I don't trade with people who don't play fair. What's the point of owning pearls if you have that and possibly other modded gear that's better than pearls." His/her ignorance begins to show; "I dont have modded."..."Lol, you're funny.", I said in person, and began to dissect his gun with ease: "lol, yes you do. that smg you got? silver coated, x4 fire with x4 damage with insane fire rate that's a Jakobs? i guess you're going to tell me your shield that keeps you from dying is legit too? : /" He replies back hastily with a desperate attempt to regain my trust, "Rthe smg is not mo." Now this person has already shot themselves in the foot, and to further their injury, and asked him to tell me the stats and company of the gun...Oh how he proved me right. :D Within his message, he posts, "Dahl 255x5 x4 fire 4.3weopon zoom 24 ammon regeneration". (Ok, so I was off on the damage multiplier. Sue me. :P) After recovering from falling off my bed from laughter, I respond to him, saying, "IMAO! You're obviously not well informed. Here's the 4-1-1 on your legit gun. dahl has camo; green, grey, or brown. Yours does not. Dahl smgs don't have x5 damage on anything and the only gun with ammon regen is tediore. : /" I guess after reading my response, he felt offended, challenged that his legit gun was being marked 'modded'. He replies with an angry message, "wow ur a nerd liar." After recovering from my second fall and my cheeks turning red, I respond back saying, "It's a matter of reading and observing your surroudings pinhead. Plus, I'm a programmer. And if I'm a nerd, then I'm right. Just look it up on the web. What I hate most is ignorant players spreading dumb rumors. Please read up on this. You seem like a smart person. : / "...How wrong was I. At this point, his/her ignorance flares to new bounds. Still trying to gain my trust, he replies, "my bad its jacobs", as if the gun's legitimacy lays within the mighty wood faction. At this point, I had secured myself in my bed this time, and rebuttle his message with a high pride saying, "You've already proved me right. It's a straight up mod. Have you ever noticed any other Jakobs smgs? That's because they don't make them. Plus the detail is a dead giveaway. I'm not trying to be a smart ass to you, but I'm doing this as a person who cares about others. Pop Craw a million times and you'll never see that gun. EVER. : | " (And I really wasn't trying to be a smart ass. D:) Now at this point, I was surprised he didn't throw the kitchen sink at me. The tall tale that ever ignorant player loves to spit at unsuspected players that have no knowledge of the game's coding...But again, I was proved wrong, and this conversation was made the highlight of my day. His trump card to regain my trust and obtain the legendary pearls was in fact, this exact line everyone knows and loves, "not being funny but i got it from crawmorax." Oh the joy and laughter that filled my room single handedly from this person. "Okay, it's time for the final blow.", I said, and finished the discussion leaving him this message, saying, "You're right, you're being hilarious. You know I've came across so many people saying that, it's not funny. I've read the coding, I've done my research; it's a mod. Live in denial. Gearbox's patch didn't block mods for long. Anything else you say is futile. So I guess the stock weapons are from Craw too? :3d" I was so hoping to read a response about those, but alas, he/she did not tickle my phany. :( So yeah, hope you guys got a kick out of this. Well I did manage to find some kicking guns while talking to this person: A 367 x4 explosive ogre, a 1189 Jackal, a sexy 783 x3 explosive Hyperion sniper rifle, a 327 gasher with 21.8 fire rate, a 557 bastard with 5.7, (not as good as my 602 with 9.8 fr), a 1057 Cobra x4 explosive with my favorite scope (the bulky green target one), and a 1158 Surkov. I finally realized why I still play this game. It's not just the guns, it's the ignorant players that make me chuckle. Ignorance to me is like haters to rappers; it's my fuel to my fiya. =O Hey SuckDsNuTz, thanks for bringing a smile to my day. We're still talking too. I think I'll friend him. :3d Category:Blog posts